Birthday Tryst
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Gwen's 18 and bummed.Can our sexy juvenile dilinquent snap her out of it? Lemon! Gwevin!
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10: Alien Force

Gwevin

Birthday Tryst

* * *

"It's Saturday night, it's my birthday, I'm alone and this totally sucks." Gwen pouted as she threw herself back on her bed. "I'm 18 today, I should be out partying, celebrating, having a good time." She continued as she checked her cell phone for messages for the thousandth time.

She sighed. "This is the worst birthday ever. Why the hell did my parents have to choose now of all times to take a second honeymoon?" she sighed again, this time a little harsher.

"Urgh!" she growled suddenly, sitting up and tossing a pillow across the room. She plopped back on the bed again in exasperation. "My god I'm so bored." she moaned.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you're alone?" A voice echoed from the window, startling the half alien into a sitting position.

There dangling out of her bedroom window, was Kevin Ethan Levin, the most popular and dangerous guy in town. Everyone wanted a piece of him. From the most popular preps who thought he was hot, to the jocks who wanted to kick his ass. Even she wanted a piece of him, I mean who wouldn't, he was dark, handsome, sexy, and he had super powers.

"Kevin? What are you doing here?" she asked adjusting her pajama short shorts modestly.

"Well it's your birthday isn't it?" he asked jumping over the window ledge and into the room. She nodded blushing lightly. Kevin smirked at her reaction.

Kevin leaned up against the wall next to the window and looked her over. She was so beautiful and worldly, and sophisticated. He could honestly admit to himself that he really loved her. He'd do anything for her, anything she needed he would do for her. He'd pretend to put up a fight, pretend to not want to do it, but it would all be just an act.

Everything about her was perfect. From her trim and sexy little body, to her book smart attitude. Even her hidden temper she let out on a few occasions. He wouldn't lie and say that didn't excite him just a little bit.

He looked her over as she sat and fidgeted under his gaze. She wore fuzzy black short shorts and a tight black tank top that showed off her cleavage. God she was hot.

"So," he started, trying desperately to draw his attention away from her body. "It's your eighteenth birthday and you're not out partying? I mean I knew you weren't that kind of girl but still, you're eighteen." Gwen sighed.

"Well I didn't make any plans because I assumed that my parent would have a party up at the lake like they did for my brother." She explained.

"And why didn't they?" Kevin asked.

"Because instead they decided to go on their second honeymoon to the Bahamas." She said, looking away sadly. "I don't know which would be worse. To find out they forgot or to find out they remembered and just decided to not to care."

Kevin listened intently. This really hurt her, and it killed him to see her in pain.

"Get dressed." Kevin said bluntly.

"What?" Gwen asked confused.

"Get dressed." He repeated. "I'm not letting you mope around all night. It's your eighteenth birthday and we're going to have fun."

She looked at him incredulously before shrugging her shoulders and standing from the bed. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. She then turned back to Kevin who was still leaning against the wall watching her.

"Um, could you….look away?" she asked.

"I'm good." He replied smirking at her blush. He chuckled as she began to fidget again. He walked up to her as her face was turned away and whispered in her ear. "I'll meet you outside." He whispered before turning on his heels and jumping back out the window.

Gwen's blush deepened as she turned to watch him. She smiled lightly to herself.

A few minutes later Gwen walked out the front door of her home to find Kevin waiting on the curb leaning against his car. He smirked that sexy smirk she absolutely loved as she approached.

Kevin watched as Gwen walked toward him. She had changed into a pair of tight blue jeans and a black woolly turtle neck that lifted a little ways up over the top of her jeans, exposing her flat stomach.

"Hey." He greeted when she reached him. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded, before getting into the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Kevin began to drive through town.

"Well, you seemed pretty bummed about not having your party at the lake, so how about we go there?" he asked.

"Alright." Gwen replied. "But what will we do when we get there?"

"I can think of a few things." Kevin mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"I said, we'll figure something out when we get there. Don't worry, it won't kill you to be spontaneous." Kevin replied. Gwen sighed.

"Alright, but if it does kill me I'm coming back to haunt you."

"Fair enough.

**At the Lake**

"Wow, look at the stars." Gwen said quietly as she stepped out of the car. She turned to Kevin who was bent over shuffling through the back seat of his car. "What are you looking for?" Gwen asked curious.

"This." Kevin replied pulling out a large picnic blanket. Gwen smiled lightly as realization hit her.

"You planned this didn't you?" she asked. Kevin smirked.

"Just a little." He replied walking around the car and leading her over to the water front. He then spread out the blanket and the two teens sat back and looked up at the sky.

After a few minutes of silence Kevin spoke up.

"You see that little purplish dot right above Polaris?" he asked pointing towards where he was speaking of. Gwen studied on it for a minute before she caught sight of it.

"Yea, I see it." She replied.

"That's Anodyne." He explained. She gasped.

"Really? I didn't know you could see it from here." She exclaimed excitedly, much to Kevin's chagrin.

He watched sadly as smile grew on her face, as she thought about what she was looking at.

"Do you regret not going?" Kevin asked looking back up at the sky. He tried to hide his disappointment but Gwen could still sense it in his words.

"Sometimes." She replied. Kevin felt his heart drop into his stomach as she spoke. He always feared he would loose her one day to her heritage. "But," she continued pulling him out of his thoughts. "When I do, I just remember why I didn't go, and then I remember that I've already got everything I want right here." She smiled brightly without looking away from the sky. She grasped Kevin's hand suddenly.

Kevin looked over at her surprised. He then looked away and sat up. Gwen watched him confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she too sat up. He didn't reply. "Kev…" Before she could finish, a warm pair of lips crashed down on hers. She gasped in surprise and Kevin used it as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned loving the feel of their tongues clashing in a battle for dominance. She didn't even know how this started, but she didn't care. She didn't want it to end. She moaned again as Kevin reached behind her and pulled her flush against him, then he pushed her back so she was lying down.

The burning need for air pulled them apart, and as Gwen panted for breath Kevin trailed kisses down her neck as he began to pull her collar down. Kevin smirked as goose bumps formed on her skin under his lips. He reached her pulse and began sucking on it, eliciting a sharp gasp from her.

"Kevin." She moaned loving the feel of his large hands as they found her breasts through her sweater. They didn't stay there long however. Kevin trailed them down her abdomen slowly massaging her skin, befer slipping them under her sweater and pushing it up over her head.

"Kevin, I…" Gwen stuttered nervously. "I don't think we should be doing this." She continued, trying to cover up. Kevin grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side as he buried his head in the crook of her shoulder and inhaled her sweet fruity perfume. His scruffy hair tickled her neck and she giggled silently to herself enjoying the sensation.

"Please Gwen, let me make love to you." He whispered. Gwen was startled by his declaration. She had never expected this kind of attitude about this kind of subject. She always assumed her was the rough bang'em and leave'em kind of guy. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought Kevin Ethan Levin, would consider it 'Making Love'

Was it too much to hope for on her part, that he loved her too? That he felt the same for her that she felt for him.

Kevin took another big inhale of her perfume. He was beginning to worry that she would reject him. Why wouldn't she, he was a criminal just off paroll, a convict in plumber's clothing. And she, she was, literally, a pure being. Devoid of what made him go bad. Raised in a good home, surrounded by everything he gave up at one point. She was smart and rich and on the fast track to success.

All he could say was that he loved her. What good would that do her in the world she was headed for. What good would any of his influences do her? Perhaps he should just stop now before he hurt her. She would hate him if he hurt her, he couldn't live with that.

Gwen was trapped in her own thoughts. She wanted to be with Kevin so badly but not if he didn't love her. Before she could think any further into the situation she felt Kevin's weight leave her, and a cool breath replace his warmth.

She looked up at him confused.

"I'm sorry." He said, handing her, her shirt. She took it still confused. "I shouldn't have started all this." He continued still kneeling over her while she sat up on her elbows.

Gwen's heart wrenched when she glimpsed the sadness and rejection in Kevin's eyes. It was the same look he had when that Plumber officer denounced his father and his right as a plumber's kid because of his record. Did she make him feel that way?

Tears welled up in her eyes as she, without thought, grabbed the back of Kevin's head and pulled him in for another kiss. She set her shirt aside and pulled him down so they were lying together again the way they had been before.

When they pulled apart Kevin looked Gwen in the eye. "I love you." He said. Gwen's eyes widened in shock before she reached up and pulled him in again. This time when they pulled apart she replied.

"I love you, too." She said, smiling through tears of joy. Kevin smiled back. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss, while Gwen slid her hands under his shirt and began pulling it upwards. Kevin pulled away and pulled it up over his head then returned to leaving fiery kisses across the skin of her exposed abdomen.

Gwen could feel her heart beat quickening as Kevin reached behind her back and clasped her bra, baring her breasts to the cool night air. Her nipples peaked as the air seeped into her skin, sending a chill up her spin.

Kevin pulled back slightly to look her over. He forced himself not to whistle appreciatively at the sight before him. A pure work of art lain exposed before him. Her breast, so full, so round, her abs, well defined from years of fighting. She was as beautiful naked as she was clothed.

"_Kevin"_ Gwen breathed as he took her pert nipple in his mouth. He suckled and nibbled like a new born, forcing her breaths out in pants and gasps.

As Kevin switched back and forth between wither breast with his mouth, he trailed down her stomach to the buckle of her pants, where he swiftly undid them. He then reached for his own only to find that she had beaten him to it.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked failing to recall her ever reaching for his fly. She giggled. Kevin smirked at her devilish come hither smile. He leaned forward and buried his face between her breasts, making her laugh.

Kevin then trailed kisses from the valley of her breasts to the edge of her jeans. He hooked his fingers into the loops of her jeans and pulled them down along with her panties. She shivered as more of her body was exposed to the night air.

Before Kevin replaced himself, he pulled something out of his pocket, which Gwen couldn't see and then slid out of his own jeans. It seemed to Gwen, that her entire body relaxed as Kevin lain on top of her warming her body with his.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kevin asked looking Gwen in the eye. She nodded.

Kevin positioned himself at her entrance and began slowly pushing himself inside. Gwen took big deep breaths as she felt herself being stretched beyond her limit. Kevin finally reached her virgin wall and stopped.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Gwen nodded again.

Pulling fully out Kevin pushed swiftly back in, piercing through the thin membrane and sending a shock of pain through her body. He waited for her to get used to him, before starting his rhythm.

He started out slow, in, out, in, out. He found it difficult to keep his control as she moaned his name.

"Please Kevin….faster." she breathed, clutching his shoulders tightly. He didn't need to be told twice.

Kevin shifted his hips and dug his feet into the sand for leverage. He then began picking up his pace, until he was practically pounding into her at a blinding speed. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Her head was spinning as wave after wave of pleasure corsed through her. she feel the coil in the it of her stomach wind tighter and tighter. She was so close.

She was so close, he could feel it, and he wasn't too far behind either. He picked up his pace again, pounding into her faster and faster until she screamed his name out in a defening scream. He grunted as he too reached climax and collapsed on top of her.

Gwen took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart.

"That was…."

"Great" Kevin finished looking up at her and pecking her on the lips.

Kevin rolled off of Gwen and pulled the condom, she never saw him put on, off.

Once he was done, he grabbed his clothes and began to dress. Gwen followed his cue. When they were both dressed Kevin grabbed Gwen around the waist and pulled her into his lap. She squeaked in surprise.

"Happy birthday, Gwen." Kevin whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Kevin, this was the best birthday ever." She replied smiling happily.

* * *

A/N: ok this one was just kind of written as it came to me. No planning involved. Please review, I'd like to know what you think.

-RED


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, it's me Dragongoddess13. I'm here to inform you that thanks to a reader and reviewer I have decided to turn this into a series.

1: Birthday Tryst

2: Tryst for Inspiration

3: Weekend Trysts

There will be more but these are the ones I've already started. As of now Tryst for Inspiration is up and the third will hopefully (cross your fingers) be up soon.

-RED


End file.
